memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Clarkson (22nd century)
Lieutenant Kyle Clarkson is a Human male who lives in the 22nd century and did serve the United Earth Starfleet, and he was dishonorably discharged for an incident that wasn't his fault and he's currently serving onboard the ECS Jamestown as the chief Engineer, then a year later he was reinstated into Starfleet and he's assigned to the and later on Archer under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor (Star Trek: Archer) Biography Early life Kyle Clarkson was born on June 3rd, in 2126 in Scotland on Earth to William and Anne Clarkson, and his father was preparing him to run the farm from an early age. Kyle met John while he was in Zefrane Cochrane high school and they became good friends and look out for each other, William was grooming his son to run the farm after his death but Kyle wants a better life for himself like be a United Earth Starfleet officer. His mother Anne encouraged him to do what he wants to do and that she'll back her son all the way and he applied for Starfleet Academy to be an engineer, and his father resented him and never talked to him for many years. Starfleet career Starfleet Academy Kyle entered Starfleet Academy in 2148. ''Intrepid'' Kyle worked with Martin for the last 3 years on board the , and they made a close bond with each other like brothers. Starfleet Corps of Engineering After serving on board the Intrepid Lieutenant Clarkson worked with Starfleet Corps of Engineering, while working on a project to further the NX class starships there was an accident that Commodore Bradley Johnson blamed the Lieutenant for and kicked him out of the Corps of Engineering. Soon afterwards, falling "off the wagon" hard and staying there for a long time, his best friend John found him at the bar getting drunk and offered to get him a new assignment aboard an NX class starship. ''Fitzgerald'' Clarkson was considered a leading expert on space-tested technology and sometimes relates better to technology than people. After serving on the Fitzgerald for 2 years. NX refit Project After the Fitzgerald incident Lieutenant Clarkson was assigned to help design the next generation of the NX class starship, the starships but due to him being blacklisted by the Corps of Engineering it wasn't easy for him working on the project. He nearly when back to the bottle but he remembered what John told him and he stayed focused on his work he eventually met Commander Trip Tucker and he also became good friends with Commander Tucker. ''Archer'' In 2156, newly promoted Lieutenant Commander Clarkson was assigned as chief engineer onboard Archer under the command of Captain Marica Taylor, and he wasn't the most liked person in the engine room due to his past at the Corps of Engineering but they respected his work and his duty as a Starfleet officer. Trivia Personal history United Earth Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet chief engineers